


Breathe

by EzraStardust



Series: A Galaxy Far Far Away [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, also sry if thrawn seems OOC, b/c i'm in denial again, there's just too many feels right now, this is sort of a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraStardust/pseuds/EzraStardust
Summary: After his most trusted lieutenant barely survives a Rebel ambush, Thrawn does what he can to keep him alive.





	Breathe

_"Captain Marco Slavin reporting, sir," Thrawn looked up from the map he was studying to find Captain Slavin standing there. "Ah, you're here, Slavin. Now, this is important." He said. "There's a shipment of fuel approaching these coordinates. It is vital that you receive it," "And what of the Rebels, sir?" "Phoenix Squadron has been scattered after the battle of Atollon," Thrawn replied. "They neither have the forces nor the moral strength to risk another defeat. This will not take long," Slavin adjusted his hat, trying to suppress his relief and his pride. No rebel scum interfering and he'd been chosen especially for the task! "Then by all means, your shipment will be received, sir," He said smugly, before turning to go. "Oh, and Captain?" "Yes, sir?" "Don't be too long," Thrawn winked cheekily at him. Slavin felt his cheeks turn pink and a little warm. "As you wish, sir," he smiled with a little salute._

As Thrawn ran down the metal corridor of the Chimera, he felt his heart racing with his feet. His soldiers, none of which had seen him act out of emotion before, were all utterly perplexed as they saw him heading in the direction of the infirmary. "Whatever's troubling him," commented a bystanding Stormtrooper "It must be pretty damn important," Thrawn entered the infirmary, where a Stormtrooper medic told him as follows: "There was only one survivor, sir. Captain Slavin. The others are gone. Slavin's barely with us as it is." Thrawn couldn't speak, the lump in his throat was so tight. As he approached, he saw his lover in a bacta tank, a breathing mask attached to his face. His limbs and head were horribly burned. The fire from the explosion on the Star had taken some off his hair off and his legs below the knees were horribly twisted beyond recognition.

Breathing heavily, Thrawn watched through teary eyes as the heart monitor beside the tank shows a slow, but regular pulse. He looked back at Slavin, whose beautiful blue/green eyes were closed. He felt his jaw tremble a little. "How long before he's to be removed?" He asked, hardly knowing who he was asking. "Approximately 4 standard hours, Grand Admiral," replied the medic. "Shall I inform you when his condition improves?" "Immediately," Thrawn replied. He turned away, unable to look any longer, and hurriedly left the infirmary, making straight for his office. As soon as he knew nobody was there to witness it, he buried his face in his hands, weeping softly. "Oh, Marco," He whispered, guilt twisting through his body. "What have I done to you?"

* * *

"Sir, Captain Slavin has been moved to a different section of the infirmary," An officer's voice interrupted Thrawn's thoughts. His heart began racing again as his emotions, which he had attempted to bury, rose to the surface. "I must go there at once," He said, then left for the infirmary without another word. Upon entering it and being directed by a droid to Slavin's ward, Thrawn saw him lying in a medical bed, an oxygen mask over his face. His legs were hidden from view by a large metal contraption shaped like a box. "Can he-?" Thrawn began to say. "He has an irregular pulse, sir, and does not respond to external stimuli," said the droid. "Most likely because he is very weak from the operation. Both of his legs had to be amputated," "Oh, Force..." Thrawn's hand clamped to his mouth, tears threatening to cascade down his cheeks again. "I would like a moment with him," he said to the droid, then to a nearby medic: "Inform all Imperial personnel under my command that I shall be absent for some time,"

Pulling up a chair beside Slavin's bed, Thrawn gently held his hand. "Slavin, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, listen. You can't give up now. I don't want to lose you. I couldn't bare it. Please, Marco, breathe. Keep breathing. Do it for me," He felt tears streaming down his cheeks as his shoulders heaved. Presently, Thrawn felt the pale hand in his grip twitch slightly. He looked at Slavin's face in sudden hope. Sure enough, the captain's eyelids flickered a little and slowly opened. He sighed, gazing at the ceiling. He coughed weakly, then turned to look at the Chiss beside him. "Thrawn?" His voice was weak, but at least he was speaking. Thrawn's heart missed a beat. "Oh, Marco!" His voice rose a few octaves as he kissed Slavin's hand. He didn't care if people saw him outside his professional persona any more. All that mattered was that his darling was alive. 

"Marco, I-I'm so sorry!" He blurted out, stumbling over his words like a teenage boy with an awkward crush. "If I had known th-they were g-g-gonna attack... I-I wouldn't have sent y-I'm sorry..." His voice trailed away as he began struggling to breathe through his sobbing. "Hey, it's not your fault, sir," Slavin attempted to smile. "I tried not to take too long," He looked at his 'legs'. "Can I still walk?" He asked. Trying his best to keep his voice steady, Thrawn asked a medic: "Has the Captain received cybernetic legs?" "Yes, sir, we've already prepared some for him," was the reply. "He will receive them in a few hours, once he is in a more stable condition." Slavin attempted to sit up. "Is this stable enough for you, y- Ow!" He sank back with a gasp of pain. "Shh, shhhh, be careful, Captain," said Thrawn gently, helping him lie down again. "You need your strength,"

Slavin sighed. "Why is it that whenever I do my job, I end up almost dead?" He asked. Thrawn's tears began flowing again. "Sir, please," Slavin gave Thrawn's hand a little squeeze (as much as he could, anyway). "You don't need to blame yourself. The Rebels did this to me, not you," Thrawn couldn't speak, but simply nodded in an understanding way. "Sir?" Slavin spoke again after a brief silence. "I...I didn't fail you, did I?" "No, Marco, you didn't," Thrawn replied, managing a reassuring smile. "You're alive and you'll get better and we're still together. At the end of the day, honey, that's all that really matters." "I love you, sir," "I know. I love you too, darling,"

 


End file.
